Journey With Kouga
by RadicalEdwardClone
Summary: This fic is about Kagome meeting Kouga and how Kouga decides to journey with Inu Yasha and the gang to defeat Naraku.
1. The Wolf Demon Kouga

Journey with Kouga  
  
Hi everyone! Today I'm going to write my second fanfic. I hope you like it! Give me a review and ill give you a chapter. Sound fair? Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Who are?" A cranky wolf demon asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Kagome asked with a harsh tone.  
  
"I am Kouga, leader of these lands."  
  
"Oh, then I suppose I must tell you!" Kagome said and turned her back to the angry wolf.  
  
"Yes, unless you want to die!" Kouga yelled to her.  
  
"Fine, I am Kagome and if you don't leave me alone Inu Yasha will have your head!" Kagome said with confidence.  
  
After the two finished their conversation the earth started to rumble.  
  
Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs while she was sent flying down to the earth's core. Kouga went flying down after Kagome. He caught Kagome in his arms and headed for the surface. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry wolf demon. When they reached the surface Kagome was freed from Kouga's grip.  
  
"What happened just now?" Kagome asked as a confused expression appeared on her face.  
  
"It must have been Naraku!" Kouga told her in an angry tone.  
  
"Kouga, you're going after Naraku too?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Yes, that bastard killed my comrades!" Kouga said in a sad tone.  
  
"Inu Yasha is also going after Naraku, why don't we journey together?" Kagome asked him in a gentle tone.  
  
"Sorry, I don't need anyone's help!" Kouga told her.  
  
"I understand, well I'm going to be on my way!" Thanks you for saving me! With that Kagome ran off into the woods.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Kagome! Where were you? Inu Yasha asked her.  
  
It is none of your business! Kagome told him.  
  
Inu Yasha got very angry and turned away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome was angry because everyone was bossing her around.  
  
"Sorry Inu Yasha!" Kagome told him softly and waited for his reply.  
  
Inu Yasha embraced Kagome and told her that he was worried about her.  
  
"I thought you were hurt when the earth started breaking apart."  
  
"Well, this wolf demon saved me."  
  
"What? You let a wolf demon save you?" Inu Yasha was ready to explode after hearing that.  
  
"He saved me... so please don't be mad!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Kagome, I'm glad you're safe, that is all that matters to me!"  
  
Miroku comes out from behind a bush. "You guys should kiss and forgive".  
  
"Pervert!" Inu Yasha hit Miroku on the head with his solid fist.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk!" Miroku said and walked off to the village.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kouga is after Naraku too. I asked him to join us but he refused. Go talk to him and tell him to join us."  
  
"Why should I?" Inu Yasha asked in an annoyed tone as he turned away from Kagome. __________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kouga, it is nice to see you again." Kagome ran over to Kouga.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I decided to join you guys."  
  
"Great! Kouga, meet Inu Yasha." Kagome introduced the hanyou and demon.  
  
"Is this the wolf that saved you?" Inu Yasha asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Yes! That is I!" Kouga said in a proud tone.  
  
"Don't you dare touch Kagome ever again!" Inu Yasha said angrily.  
  
"Huh?!" Kagome said then she gave Kouga a small kiss on the check to make Inu Yasha jealous.  
  
"Thank you for saving me earlier!" Kagome said as her face turned bright red.  
  
"You wasted your first kiss on him!?"  
  
"He's the greatest guy in my life, so why not?"  
  
Inu Yasha gave a Feh! And walked away saying "We leave tomorrow, Kouga, keep your hands off Kagome".  
  
"Kouga, I'm going to get some rest!" Kagome told him. Kagome rushed after Inu Yasha.  
  
Kouga sat on the grass thinking if journeying with others is such a great idea. He thought he might cause them more trouble than help. Nah, I have to do this, for Kagome! Kouga said to himself.  
  
Inu Yasha! Wait up Kagome yelled to the hanyou. Oh, hello Kagome. Inu Yasha, I'm sorry for kissing Kouga. I did it because you were acting like a jerk.  
  
Kagome, I'm the one who needs to apologize to you. We aren't going out so I can't treat you as my girlfriend and get jealous when you're friendly with another guy.  
  
It's alright Inu Yasha; I get jealous when Kikyo is around so were even. With that they walked off to the village to get some rest and to prepare for the long journey that awaits them. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello once more! How was the chapter? Did you like it? Please leave me review and tell me if it's worth it to continue! Peace! 


	2. Don't express your feelings that much!

Journey with Kouga  
  
Hey people! Second chapter is up and the 3rd will be up real soon! This chapter is going to be very long. So you better enjoy it! Leave me a review. Peace! Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha! =^-^=  
  
"Strange! Inu Yasha is missing!" Kagome realized as she got up out of her sleeping bag.  
  
"Kagome, have you seen Inu Yasha?" Kouga asked when Kagome came out of the hut in search of the missing hanyou.  
  
After a few seconds she realized Kouga was standing right in front of her. "Kouga, what are you doing here?" she asked the guilty demon.  
  
"I was..!" Kouga said automatically.  
  
"You were being perverted weren't you!?" Kagome slapped Kouga being half asleep.  
  
"Of course not, I need to ask Inu Yasha something".  
  
Kagome finally woke up after a few seconds. "Whoa! Kouga, you have a big red slap on your face!" Kagome told him not knowing that she created the mark with her very own hands.  
  
"Kagome, come over here! Help me!" A familiar voice called out to her.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Is that you?" Kagome asked the voice.  
  
"Yes! Bring Kouga!" Inu Yasha told Kagome.  
  
"Kouga, come over here!" Kagome yelled over to him.  
  
"How did you end up in a net?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha. "It's a long story!" A hungry Inu Yasha said looking at the bowl of Ramen lying on the ground. "You pig!" Kouga yelled to him. "Kouga, catch me! 1,2,3! Sankon Tessou!" The hanyou went flying to the ground. Kouga ran to catch him while Kagome cracked up at the scene. "What's so funny?" Inu Yasha asked the miko creating a confused expression to appear on Inu Yasha's face. "Inu Yasha, lets go!" Kagome whined after she finished cracking up. "Okay, Kagome, you go get the others. Kouga, you go prepare everything for our journey. I will go find something to eat". Right after Inu Yasha finished his fine speech he ran to go find some ramen. Now Kagome and Kouga were alone at last.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Kouga, why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome said while she had the chance. "Kagome, I..i..love you!" Kouga said with a passionate voice. Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome and gave her a soft kiss. "I've wanted to do this since the moment I laid eyes on you!" Kouga told her after the soft kiss ended. How dare you! "Don't you dare think that just because you're the ruler of these lands means that you can kiss me!". "WHAT!" Kouga yelled while his head turned red. "Kouga, please go away!". With that Kouga glanced at the angry girl and continued down the trial leading to the village.  
  
Meanwhile Inu Yasha was in the village explaining to Sango and Miroku that the wolf demon Kouga would be joining the group on their adventure to beat Naraku. "Inu Yasha, are you here!" Kagome screamed when she reached the village. Inu Yasha popped his head out of the hut to see how was calling him. When he noticed that it was Kagome he ran over to greet her.  
  
"Kagome, why are you so lazy, I thought I told you to get everyone! Nooo, you couldn't do that so I had to!".  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha!" Kagome said as she embraced him.  
  
"What's wrong? Ka...go...me???" Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha and told him "Inu Yasha, that wolf kissed me."  
  
"He did what!?" An angry hanyou screamed.  
  
" I tried to stop him, but he prevailed!" Kagome told him as tears started streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Then we must tell him that he will not travel with us!".  
  
So they were off to go find the perverted wolf! A/N: Will he continue his journey with the group or will Inu Yasha tell him that he can't journey with them? Find out in the next chapter of Journey with Kouga! ^-^  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Hello everyone! What did you think of this chapter? Kouga was a bad boy, he expressed his feelings a bit too much, lol. So, leave me a review and I give you a chapter! That's my rule ^-^! Well I guess I'll c ya people soon! - RadicalEdwardClone 


	3. The Journey Begins

Journey with Kouga  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu! I wish I did ^-^ (Hint, hint: Santa, give me Inu plz) Yo! Two chapters in one night! Only because I luv u guys! This chapter will be up tonight unless I fall asleep in my chair, if so I'll finish it up in the morning! ^-^, Enjoy the chapy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome sat in the woods chatting about if they would make Kouga leave. Kagome kept telling Inu Yasha that she didn't care if he made Kouga leave. After what happened to her she wants to kill him.  
  
"Kagome, do you really want me to make Kouga leave?"  
  
"I don't know, I like him but that kiss was a little overwhelming!"  
  
"I understand Kagome, I'll give him another chance."  
  
"Thanks Inu Yasha!"  
  
Kagome looked into Inu Yasha eyes and gave him a small smile. Inu Yasha turned his back to Kagome and crossed his arms. He wanted Kagome to know that he still hated Kouga and was only letting him stay for Kagome. Meanwhile, she knew that he was starting to like Kouga because she told him many times how she would be fine if Inu Yasha made Kouga leave the group.  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you really hate Kouga?"  
  
"Of course, I'm letting him stay for your satisfaction!"  
  
Then Inu Yasha gave her a "Feh" and drifted off to dreamland. Kagome snuggled up against Inu Yasha and fell asleep happily.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Kouga.  
  
"God, I hope Kagome doesn't hate me for letting my feelings out!" Kouga thought and fell asleep thinking that in the morning everything would be fine.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Good morning Inu Yasha!" Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Get up stinky dog boy!" Kouga said in his usual nasty voice that he uses when talking to Inu Yasha.  
  
"KOUGA!" Inu Yasha said as he jumped out of Kagome sleeping bag.  
  
"Kouga, you keep your grubby hands away from Kagome!"  
  
Inu Yasha pulled Kagome next to him and started yelling at Kouga for kissing Kagome. Kagome got between the two hard headed boys.  
  
"Kagome, move out of the way!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"NO!" She replied to the angry hanyou. "Let's go get Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and head out! We are wasting precious time!"  
  
"Okay!" Inu Yasha said and ran off after he warned Kouga not to touch Kagome.  
  
"Kouga, I forgive you for yesterday!"  
  
"I'm still very sorry Kagome!"  
  
Kouga looked away in shame.  
  
"I told you that I forgive you! Get up and go get ready!"  
  
"I feel so bad for not being able to control myself! Okay, I guess I'll be going now!"  
  
"Good! I'm not going to lie to you Kouga! I'm glad you're feeling sorry!"  
  
Kagome walked away leaving Kouga in tears. A/N: Wow! Kouga's crying! Go Kagome!  
  
"I can't believe she told me that. I must have deserved it!" Kouga thought as he got himself together and went to prepare for the journey.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Miroku! We're leaving in an hour, so get ready! We are going on a journey of a lifetime!"  
  
"I understand! Thanks for the warning Inu Yasha, but I'm well prepared!"  
  
Miroku stood up and walked past Inu Yasha towards the village of the old miko. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha headed deeper into the woods to find Sango and Shippo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome ran into the hut when she reached the village and started to pack her things. She decided to bring Bug spray, lots of food, a first aid kit, herbs, candy for Shippo and Kiara (she loves to spoil the two little demons), and matches for her own crazy reasons. Then she went to bid a farewell to the old miko and the rest of the villagers.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sango, there you are!"  
  
"Oh, hello Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Guess who is coming with us on our journey!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kouga, a wolf demon who is in love with Kagome!"  
  
"Is that okay with you Inu Yasha? I mean you have feelings for Kagome and."  
  
"WHAT!?" An angry Inu Yasha shouted to Sango.  
  
"Just joking! (No I'm not!)" Sango quickly said.  
  
Inu Yasha calmed down and noticed Shippo sleeping in a tree.  
  
"Shippo, wake up!" Inu Yasha knocked on Shippo's head to wake the little fluff ball up.  
  
"Sango, Shippo, we are leaving now! So follow me!"  
  
Shippo hopped onto Sango's shoulder and they followed Inu Yasha back to the village.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the village..  
  
"Hey everyone!" Kagome said in a warm tone.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo said as he ran to give his favorite girl a big hug.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Inu Yasha asked the group.  
  
"YES! We are ready to take off!" The group said.  
  
Inu Yasha bid a short farewell to the old miko and left followed by Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga.  
  
"To the west!" Inu Yasha told the group knowing that that was where Naraku headed.  
  
The group walked up into the woods not knowing that they are on an adventure of a lifetime.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, this is the end of chapter three! Chapter 4 will be up soon! That is if you guys leave me a review! Love you! - RadicalEdwardClone 


	4. The new couple and the confused feelings

Journey with Kouga  
Chapter 4: The New Couple and the confused feelings of Inu Yasha  
  
________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha! He's still in my heart though!  
  
Hey people! C'mon people, leave me a review! I really want to know what you think of the story so far! Okay, maybe this will make you review. Whoever reviews this chapter 1st will be added into the next chapter! Note: This means I can't write anymore until someone leaves me a review! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! ^-^  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow! Look there's a hot spring!" An excited Kagome shouted out loud.  
  
"This is great! (This is great because I need to shower because Sango thinks I stink and she won't come near me!)" Miroku ran down the hill leading to the hot spring.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you go in with Miroku! I'll go in with Sango and Shippo!" Kagome told Inu Yasha.  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome ignored the arrogant hanyou and grabbed Sango's hand.  
  
"Sango, let's go in!"  
  
"Okay, Kagome!" Sango replied.  
  
The girls and little Shippo ran down to the hot spring leaving the angry Inu alone.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly followed the girls down the hill cursing because he let Kagome boss him around. (Really, he liked when she did that but he couldn't let anyone find that out.)  
  
At the hot spring.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"What was that for bitch!?" Inu Yasha yelled to the angry miko.  
  
"Don't follow us! You go in with Miroku, not the girls!"  
  
"Bad boy!" Sango said and started to laugh at the hanyou laying half unconscious deep underground.  
  
The girls and little Shippo walked off into the hot spring looking for a place to hang their clothes. When Inu Yasha came to he walked over to Miroku, got undressed, and got into the water.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Ahh. it's so relaxing!" Kagome said in a relaxed tone.  
  
"Agreed" Sango said to her.  
  
Shippo was swimming around in the water. Of course the water was deep, which was a bad thing. For Shippo keep drowning. Kagome made sure Shippo didn't really drown, then she stood up and fell onto the water. Shippo laughed because to him it looked like Kagome was a dying angel. Sango just sat in the corner of the water thinking about Miroku. She wanted him to know that she liked him but at the same time she didn't. When Kagome rose she looked around at the beautiful surroundings. Then she sat next to Sango and they chatted about the guys.  
  
"Sango, you should tell Miroku that you like him! You two make such a cute couple!"  
  
"Really?" A surprised expression appeared on her face and she started blushing. Sango knew what Kagome said was true.  
  
"What about you and Inu Yasha?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"He already likes Kikyo!" Kagome said as she started to fell a bit jealous.  
  
"Then how about Kouga?" Sango asked wanting Kagome to admit that she liked Kouga.  
  
"No.speaking of Kouga, where is he?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He went off looking for Naraku, he said he would be back by nightfall!" Sango told Kagome.  
  
"Okay! Thanks!"  
  
"Kagome, lets get going, I'm sure the guys are done bathing."  
  
Shippo climb out of the hot spring and jumped into Kagome's arms. Then they took off to find the guys.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku were already finished bathing and were searching for the girls and little Shippo. Finally, they all ran into each other. Inu Yasha ran over to Kagome and Miroku ran over to Sango.  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you something. Please follow me!" Inu Yasha said sweetly and Kagome and Inu Yasha walked off deeper into the woods.  
  
"Sango, I also need to tell you something. Please follow me!" Miroku pleaded and they walked off to the clearing. This left Shippo all alone. He then decided to spy on Inu Yasha and hopped off to do so.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sango and Miroku..  
  
Miroku looked into Sango's eyes and gave her a smile. He then took her hands and told her.  
  
"Sango, I love you! I want to be with you until I die!"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango said as she flew into his arms.  
  
Sango tightly embraced the monk and he hugged her back.  
  
"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Miroku asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course! I love you to! I'm so glad you told me!" Sango told him and gave him a smile. Oh how precious this moment was. A/N: It took long enough! But will they stay together?  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Back to Kagome and Inu Yasha..  
  
Inu Yasha looked into Kagome's eyes. Then he told her.  
  
"Kagome, I.." Inu Yasha said but then he stopped realizing he couldn't tell her. He started to think that all his feelings for Kagome were really just feelings for Kikyo.  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome said as she started to understand what was happening.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome! I must leave you!" The guilty hanyou said.  
  
Inu Yasha ran off to her Kagome scream.  
  
"Inu Yasha! I know what just happened! I hate you! I'm going back to my time!" Kagome said as she headed to go pack up her stuff and leave the Feudal Era. While she was packing up her stuff she noticed Kouga was close by. She ran off to the well to be caught by Kouga.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Kouga asked a tearing Kagome.  
  
"BACK TO MY OWN TIME!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Come back soon Kagome! I don't know what happened but I know Inu Yasha caused this, so go on home to think!"  
  
"Arigato Kouga!" Kagome said and she gave Kouga one last hug.  
  
"When you come back we'll defeat Naraku!" Kouga told her.  
  
Kagome ran off into the woods to the well and Kouga walked off.  
  
A/N: Will Kagome go back to her own time, will Inu Yasha start to understand his feelings, and will Sango and Miroku stay together? To be continued..  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow! What a chapter! Hope you liked it! Remember to review! Love you guys! - RadicalEdwardClone 


	5. Update::Look at this, it's important::

Update for Journey with Kouga  
  
Sorry everyone! This is not a chapter, just an update. The next chapter will be up soon. For you see that somebody has won the contest and will get to create their own character for my next chapter. Oh, and the winner was: ILuvInuYasha ^-^ Congratulations! I have e mailed the winner and I am waiting for her to e mail me back so I can update right away!  
  
Info needed for this character: (not everything is required, just what ILuvInuYasha feels like filling out.)  
  
Name  
  
Age  
  
Occupation  
  
Demon, human, or hanyou OR their race  
  
Eye color  
  
Hair color  
  
Personality  
  
Also, when after the next chapter I'll give you an extra little page telling you guys what ILuvInuYasha's character was supposed to be like. When I do please leave me a review telling me what you thought of the character! Okay, I'll be going now! I'll update ASAP! - RadicalEdwardClone 


	6. Starting Over

Journey with Kouga  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha! He's still in my heart though!  
  
Hey people! In this chapter Kagome and Inu Yasha try to work things out. Will they? Find out by reading chapter five of my story "Journey with Kouga". Enjoy! P.S: Kouga meets a cute little girl!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"God, what am I doing here? Running away won't solve anything. I must go and talk with Inu Yasha!" Kagome silently thought as she sat on the old well.  
  
"Kagome, go and speak with him!" A voice inside her said.  
  
Kagome hopped off the well and ran off to find Inu Yasha.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Back to Inu Yasha...  
  
"Kagome.I'm so sorry! I.want to be with you, but." Inu Yasha said, whispering to himself.  
  
Kagome came out from behind a bush.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned away from him to make him hop down to the ground. He then hopped down to the ground from the top branch of the God Tree. When he reached the ground he reached for her shoulder. She turned around to face him and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"How dare you make me feel so bad! You should know by now that it doesn't matter that you love Kikyo! All I want is to be treated as Kagome and not Kikyo!"  
  
Inu Yasha returned the embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome! I'm starting to realize how much I love YOU!" Inu Yasha said and gave Kagome a smile.  
  
"Guys! They think one big hug will fix everything! No, it isn't that way! You hurt me  
  
So I'm not going to forgive you just like that!" Kagome told him as she pulled away from Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome.." Inu Yasha said feeling very guilty.  
  
"Hmm...." Kagome said knowing that she'd have to give in sooner or later.  
  
Kagome gave Inu Yasha a smile.  
  
"You're forgiven!"  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" Inu Yasha said as he tightly embraced Kagome.  
  
Kagome returned the embrace.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I love you!"  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Jeez, I would think that after all that that you like me too!"  
  
Kagome pulled away from Inu Yasha and ran away towards the well. Inu Yasha watched her run past him, realizing that he should have just admitted that he liked her.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Kouga was stretched out on the grass, lying on his back. He was thinking about Kagome. Well, that was until he saw a shadow approach him.  
  
"Who's there?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Me? Oh I'm just a girl traveling by! Who are you?" The girl asked.  
  
"I'm Kouga! I am the most powerful wolf demon around. What's your name girl!?"  
  
"The name's Sana! It's a pleasure to meet ya!"  
  
"Sure, whatever!" Kouga murmured as he walked away from the girl. Too bad Kouga didn't realize Victoria was following him.  
  
"I told ya who I am! So please leave me alone now...."  
  
"Your cute, I kind of like you!" Victoria told Kouga.  
  
"HUH?" Kouga screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"After ya pull yourself together do you think you could help me find my way to the old miko's village?"  
  
"Okay, I guess..." Kouga told her then grabbed her hand.  
  
"So you do like me!"  
  
"Of course not, it's just that this place is crawling with demons that want to eat a pretty young girl like yourself."  
  
"You're a demon!"  
  
Kouga gave her an evil glare and she turned the other way until he stopped looking towards her. Then they walked off to the old miko's village.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh no! Now I'm at the well again! I have to go straighten things out, I love him and I don't want to lose him."  
  
Right then a familiar voice called out to Kagome. "Kagome! I'm sorry! I do love you!"  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome called out to him.  
  
"Kagome! I love you! More than I love Kikyo..."  
  
Kagome started to cry.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm crying because you're such an idiot!" Kagome screamed making Inu Yasha crawl into a little ball.  
  
Inu Yasha finally stood up when he thought Kagome had cooled off. Too bad he was wrong.  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit! Baka! Baka! SIT!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahh now I feel much better" Kagome let out a sigh and formed a smile when she saw Inu Yasha 200ft below the earth's surface.  
  
"Ka Go Me!!! Grr.."  
  
Inu Yasha crawled up to the surface and gave Kagome an evil smile.  
  
"Forget that I ever said that I loved you! I don't!"  
  
"Same to you Inu Yasha" Kagome turned away from the arrogant hanyou."  
  
"But I do want to always be with you." Inu Yasha told her making Kagome turn around and start to cry once again"  
  
"Inu Yasha, I want to be with you too!" Kagome ran and embraced Inu Yasha.  
  
"Will you come to my world and have dinner with me?" Kagome started to blush.  
  
"Sure Kagome! Do they have ramen???"  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that this will be a dinner that I'll never forget!" Kagome sighed and grabbed Inu Yasha's arm.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped, making Kagome stop too. He looked at her straight in the eyes and told her "Kagome, I'm sorry for everything! I know I've been a jerk and worse, but please forgive me! Let's make a clean start right now! Okay?"  
  
"Agreed" Kagome said making Inu Yasha smile.  
  
Inu Yasha started to lean in for a kiss.  
  
"Inu Yasha! If it's a clean start then you don't know me yet! So no kissing yet!" Kagome said and started to laugh.  
  
"Fine!" Inu Yasha told her.  
  
Kagome gave him a smile to reassure him that they would kiss, but that it wouldn't be today. Then they jumped in the well to have dinner, and to start their relationship all over again.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 5!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Hello everyone! How did you like that chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had to reinstall everything on my computer! Next chapter is coming soon! Till then! Bye Bye! 


End file.
